Come What May
by technoxkitty
Summary: Seeing images in your sleep is normal, your brain weaves the images together into a story. But instead, Alexandra doesn't dream, she sees images and ghosts that haunt her in her sleep. Most of which are angry spirits coming to torment her. So sleep isn't easy. Come what may, her father would tell her, for her to be strong. Hiei x oc rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first story in a while. I'm usually uneasy about writing because I don't think it's going to be any good and finding time to is rough. But I will try. Hopefully this goes well. :)

"Hey mom, I got us some coffee, you wanted black right?" a woman looked up at me, with a warm smile and reached out for the cup. "I got myself a cookie too I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, I just want my change." Oh! How could I forget? I reached into my pocket and handed her the $4.35 back. I sat down beside her, watching people walk back and forth. My mother and I were waiting for a plane to go to Tokyo, Japan. I was going to meet my family that was there for the first time. I felt nervous. I didn't know a lick of Japanese nor about Japanese culture. Aside from what I read on the internet. My mother felt it would be good for me to meet my family. She herself has been there quite a few times in my life time, but I never went because of school.

I rubbed my thumb against my coffee cup, "Hey mom…" She raised an eyebrow at me. "You think they'll like me—"

"Flight 401, to Tokyo Japan, is boarding now. Please have your ID's and tickets ready."

She stood up holding onto her purse and carryon luggage. "Sweetie, don't worry, everyone always does." I followed her into the line to board the plane. She handed me my ticket and I whipped out my driver's license.

The woman at the desk grabbed it and took a quick look over my dorky smiling face in the tiny picture, and to see if the names of the tickets matched. "Alexandra J. Holsinger," then gazed at me. "Thank you, please enjoy the flight." She handed me my information and smiled at me. I took a deep breath as I entered the long tunnel. No turning back now.

We found our seats which luckily they were side by side. But the window seat, is mine darn it. Automatically claiming it, my mom just giggled in acceptance. I teasingly stuck my tongue at her, slouched, and became comfortable. Well… as comfortable as I could be. I've been on a plane before, many times. My mother worked for the airport, so it was free for coach. But I've never been overseas and my nerves were going insane. The pilot did his talk about the weather, seat belts, no smoking, and turn cell phones off, blah blah. My eyes were glued onto my phone as I needed to send a text.

"I'll miss you :,( See you in a month, "I hit send, then held the button on my phone to turn it off. I sighed and looked out of my window hoping the next 12 hours would fly by…no pun intended.

"Alex, just go to sleep okay? It's 5:30 am. You're going to need some sleep." My mom begged a little. She just wanted me to calm down.

"Shouldn't I stay up actually, since it's a way different time zone than it is here?" She huffed at my protest. I just smiled. "Don't worry, mom, I got my nerves covered." I plugged my earphones in my mp3 player, and whipped out my favorite manga.

"Okay fine, but I'm going to take a nap."

"Cool, hope the plane isn't in the ocean when you wake up."

"Very funny, missy." She rolled over and was fast asleep. Not going to lie, I probably won't sleep at all until we get there. I hate sleeping while flying, driving, boating, whatever. Luckily loud music will sooth my brain for the next 12 hours.

That was the longest 12 hours of my life. There was no turbulence, no panic attack, no nothing. My mom was wide awake as well, knowing fully that I never had slept. My mp3 player died hours ago, and I read my manga about 20 times. I didn't have room to pack many and they are always a fast read. She grabbed her luggage from the overhead. A nice leather brown and my purple duffel bag and we walked off the plane.

I took my first steps into Japan. Everything was different. I could feel my nerves starting to really get the best of my now. Without the proper amount of sleep I couldn't fight it and hide it like I normally could. I started the shake. I couldn't keep my hand still. My mom, being the wiser saw this. She grabbed me by both my shoulders as she started doing breathing exercises with me. With 5 deep long breathes I was able to control those pesky nerves of mine. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. Okay?" I just nodded in agreement. She led me down the escalator and to a sweet looking woman holding a sign.

Her hair was black and she had the sweetest smile. Looking a lot like my own mother, I knew this had to be my aunt Shiori Minamino. And I'm assuming to be my cousin is the boy with her. The one with very pretty red hair and emerald green eyes. Geez, how does hair poof up like that? Mine just goes everywhere, which is why I normally do a double braid to control that fury that is my hair. My mom hugged them both, said something, that could only believe to be Japanese, and gestured to me. I looked at her and just kinda bowed. If I remember correctly this is the proper way to greet someone in this country, "Ohayo." It was pathetic, but I tried.

"Oh, Alexandra, you don't need to be formal with us." The woman spoke. My eyes grew wide. My mom never mention that they knew English!

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I took a few English classes, I knew you didn't knew much Japanese. I thought it might be easier this way. Shuichi helped teach me."

"Hello," he nodded his head a little. If this is my cousin, I don't think I want to meet anyone else. No no no! I can't think like that. 1) He's my cousin, no matter what Japan is like, in USA WE DON'T DATE COUSINS! And 2) I have a boyfriend waiting at home.

"Uh… hi?" My mom and Aunt Shiori talked for a little and we went to go pick up our luggage. Shuichi came to help. He seems… nice…. Maybe too nice?

"Thank you, Shuichi, now tell me while you're mother is fetching the taxi, tell me how is she really doing?" My mom questioned.

"Oh she is very well. She's just happy to see her sister again and to finally meet her niece." He gently smiled at me. I just let out a little heh and grabbed my luggage handle myself. He grabbed the handle. "Let me, please."

I gripped tighter, I wasn't about to let someone I just met carry stuff for me. Whether he's family or not. "No thanks, I have it." He nodded with a light smile and we were off to the taxi. My heart was pounding. I never knew it could go this fast. Well Japan, here I am. Come what may.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the house, which I assume is where we are staying for the next month. My mother and aunt were just chatting away in their native language which made me feel stupid for never really learning the language myself. I'm half Japanese for crying out loud! I can barely understand what they were even saying. Normally at that point I would just have played my music, but because of the atrociously long plane ride, it's dead. Shuichi tried to make small talk with me though. I tried to be friendly, it didn't really go so well. I can't help it that I'm an awkward individual, plus being dead tired. So I'm not really in the mood for being friendly.

I slowly stepped out of the car, gazing on my new home for the next month. My mom hugged me a little, "You're going to love it here, I promise." My head nodded a little. She knew I had to be exhausted. Don't you just hate it when you're parents can just see right through you? She pulled me to the side. "Will you please do me a favor?" I huffed I knew what was coming. "Take a nap. You're exhausted. Please? Once they show you your room take a nap. Even if it's only 30 minutes." And before I could retort she stopped me. "For me?" Damn it! She pulled that card!

I let out a tiny snarl. "Fine." Besides, I'm pretty sure if I didn't go to sleep soon I would start hallucinating. So I guess a little sleep wouldn't hurt. It was roughly 7:30 am here. So the jet lag, and the lack of sleep should just make me pass out. My mother seemed pleased since I agreed and we all waltz our happy butts inside.

Shuichi showed me to my room, my mother already knew where to set up. She's been here plenty of times, so this must be normal for her. My room was plain, which was fine. Obviously a guest room. I walked in with my luggage and looked around. Nothing special, a bed with a nice pink bed spread and a closet for my clothes.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay, Alexandra. Hopefully, I will be able to show you around."

I smiled a little, trying to avoid eye contact. "It's Alex."

"Alright then. I know your mother wants you to get some rest, so nap a little. Come down when you are ready, Alex." He smiled and gently closed the door.

A sigh release from my lungs. I'm not sure what I'm doing here. I put my suitcase down, grabbed my charger of my phone to plug it in. Not that I would get any signal on it to call anyone, but I could maybe use it for pictures later. I also grabbed a brown sketchbook and set it next to my bed. Anything that I remember going through my mind while I sleep, I record. I laid down on the bed without changing. I figured since I was only taking a nap, that changing wouldn't be needed.

Normally, I would take something to help me sleep, but I don't have any water to go with it. And dear god, I don't want to ask anyone for any! I've been awake for hour's on-end I suppose I can just rest without help this time. I laid down, stared at the ceiling, and before long I was in a peaceful sleep…

It was nice…

Just sleep and breathing…

Breathing…

Hours later I woke up. The clocked said the time was 12:34pm. Hmm. I grabbed my book and wrote an entry. Nothing. My hands closed the book as I someone knocked at the door. I blinked a few times, waiting, praying, they would just go away. They knocked again. Fine. I'll answer the dang on door.

Opening it, it was Shuichi again. I suppose he was checking in on me. Trying to be a good cousin? Maybe he's nosey? I don't know. My eyes averted his, not that I was afraid of eye contact…. Actually yes I was. Don't let me lied to you like that.

"You're mother and mine left for some lunch. I wanted to make sure you knew that so you didn't have to worry."

"Umm. Thanks, Shuichi…heh." God, I become overly nervous too easily.

He noticed. He totally noticed. UGH!

"Well, if you feel up to it, maybe I can show you around." Still, he had that smile on his face. "If you don't want to, I understand, I'll be in the other room if you want to though." He was about to walk away.

My voice cracked a little but the words lightly came out, "S-sure. Just let me uhh…get ready" He smiled a little wider and nodded.

Great. Why did I agree to this? I was perfectly happy hiding in here the entire time but no. I had to open my big mouth. Okay. Change of clothes. Since my mom worked at the airport, whenever we flew, I had to dress a little overly professional. Why? That's because I 'represent her'. It's silly I know but I didn't want to go out in a dress. So, I changed. I grabbed a nice pair of jeans, with a mid-sleeved black shirt, with silver stars on it and white lace at the bottom. I fixed my braids, making sure that the hair wasn't falling everywhere. It's just a mess. Strike that, the mess is me.

Good…good. So far, so good. Inhaling a deep breath, I opened the door and walked into the front room to find Shuichi sitting and waiting. He stood as I entered the room. "Are you ready?" He asked with slight eagerness.

I let out my little nervous heh and gave a little nod. I can't put my finger on it. But, something… feels off at this moment. What it was, I'm not sure. But I'll figure it out. "Where are we going?"

"No place special today, I just thought we might go to a local park and I can show you around the city some, if you would like. It nice out today, and I personally wouldn't want to be inside all day knowing what a nice day it was outside." He said as he placed his shoes on and opened the door. I followed in his gesture and walked outside.

He was right. It was a little cloudy now, the air felt crisp like the fall. I loved this type of weather. Not too cold, yet not too hot. Just right. He led me to a nearby park, with little kiosks around. The park was nice, and I could see why he wanted to go for this walk. For the life of me though, I can't remember what was we came. I normally have a fair sense of direction but now this time.

We chatted for a while as well. Mostly about school for some reason. Not that I'm a delinquent, but school wasn't my forte. I was into the arts… math and science, not so much. Though, this felt nice. I didn't have many friends, and it was a shocker that I even had a special someone back home. I suppose I should become a least a little comfortable around him and my aunt. I am staying here for a month after all.  
We sat on a park bench, located to a beautiful leaf color changing tree. "I'll go get us something to drink real quickly, what would you like?"

"Umm, surprise me." I answered he nodded and told me to stay. Didn't want to lose me on my first day I guess. This was such a nice day, spending time with family, on a nice fall day, in a park. Perfect.

Or it was supposed to be.

My muscles suddenly clenched up a little. My heart skipped a beat, and I suddenly found it a little hard to breathe. Swallowing at nothing, my eyes looked around quickly. I knew something was off. I saw Shuichi at a nearby kiosk talking to a guy with slicked back around. But behind him, without him noticing was a black figure. A tall skinny black figure. Tongue long as his 7ft body. Eyes a blazing red. I couldn't make a noise. I tried. I really did. My chest hurt, it felt like it was going to crack unless some oxygen made its way into it somehow.

"s-sh-uii—" was all I could manage. It looked over straight at me and tilted his head. The creature flicked his tongue and lunged after me. It screeched a horrid noise. I found the strength to finally scream. As it's long, spiny fingers almost grabbed me-

I woke up in the guest room… in a sweat, and panting. With a gulp of my spit, I really didn't want to look at the clock.

But I did.

12:34pm. Just. Wonderful.


End file.
